I got you
by EffectivlyInLove
Summary: Aang is left at the Alter. Who will help him heal? Taang. Oneshot.. Maybe Inspired by SYTYCD


**I got you**

**Disclaimer: If your an avid Fanfiction reader, you fo' shoo' know I dont own this amazing cartoon. If you didn't know that, _you must be new_. Thanks for reading**

The wedding had been planed for many years. The theme, the cake, everything. They all thought nothing could go wrong, but they forgot one important varriable - The bride. She never really loved the groom in a romantic way. _'In her defence,_ 'thought the blind bandet' _she just never wanted to brake his heart. In stead she broke sparkeys heart and was dying inside.' _Aang sat at the alter in shock. The wedding march had played and Katara came down the isle, wearing a light blue almost white dress and water lilys as her buquae, Hadokka next to her, and she was sobbing. The preist had asked Katara " Do you take this man to be your lawfuly wedded husband? For better or worse, Sickness and in health?" Katara's eyes widened as she spoke her final goodbyes "No. No. I dont. Im sorry Aang, I never wanted you to get hurt, but I cant keep hurting myself. I'm dying inside, and you can't tell I'm faking. I can't spend the rest of my life like this. I am so sorry." With that Katara ran down the isle and out of the church. The whole church was in awe. Zuko ran after her, and he told no one else to follow. After seven hours every one left, and Aang sat there. Broken. Twenty minutes pasted, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Toph. "Come on Twinkletoes, lets go home." She said with audiable concern in her voice. Aang didn't move or respond. "I'll pick you up and carry you home if I have to." She said, now irriatted with his lack of rebound. He was 18 now after all, and didn't 18 year olds have spunk? "Go ahead and cry. I got you." She said agian trying for some kind of responce. Aang got up faced the blind girl, who was still in a fancy dress mind you, and cried on her shoulder.

It seemed like days untill Aang was finaly done crying, now he was at the stage of blaming himself. Toph came over from 6:30 am and stayed till midnight just to make sure Aang didn't try to do anything too irrastional. She had known what it was like to loose someone you love to one of your friends, and it sucked pretty bad. She had spent 3 years, loosing _him_ to _her._ Their wedding would have been the death of her spirt, but now she had to take care of him. She loved Aang since the first sparing match they had. Simple as that. Now she was his best friend and care taker. '_And guys complain about being in the "Friend Zone"._' She tought one day seven months after the disaster day.

As time normaly passes fresh wounds heal and become scars, and the scar, if small enough, would fade. Aang scars had faded. He trained hard,and made peace around the world. He didn't even cry at Zuko and Katara's wedding day, infact he made a toast to the _happy_ bride and groom. Toph still stuck around. Aang found her company pleasent, almost southing. Before he knew it 3 years had past after that aweful day, Toph was still around, and he had fallen. Hard. Aang knew Toph would eventualy get bored and leave him. Aang didn't want that. This was the girl of his dreams, he understood now. Katara was his sweet and caring mother, Zuko was his disapiling father, Sokka his insane uncle, and Toph, well she was his everything else. His best friend, his rebound girl, and some one who (despite what she insisted)loved him the same way Aang had loved her. They opened a dojo togher. Toph tought Earthbending and Aang tought Airbending.

The sun shone brightly that day, as Toph ran outside from her previous class. She rather teach outside when it was nice like today was, but Twinkle toes wouldnt let her. He'd always say something like "Some one could serriously be hurt, theres real boulders outside." and then Aang would flash his giant smile and countinue his teaching. " You can't always your eyes on the sky!" Toph would yell at him, and go back to her classes. There was always a mumble of responce but Toph didnt stick around long enough to hear it. Today though, she stuck around "Will you come along, today?" Aang said in an unusual momotone. Toph eyes grew wide, and she went back to her class. " So , umm, Today, uhh, show me what you guys have learned so far!" Toph tryed to teach all day, but she couldn't stop thinking about Aangs offer. '_Every day, he wants me to see what he sees. But I'll never be able to see that far off the ground. He knows that, so why would he request me to fly with him? What does he see everyday? Do these kids know I can't accutaly see what their doing?'_

When the teaching day was over Aang came into Toph classroom like he does every day. Today he saw Toph looking so depressed, he swept her up into a bear hug. Aang wispered ever so lightly "Whatevers bothering you, you can tell me about it." It almost vanished into thin air. " Why would you ask me if I wanted to come with you if you know I can't see it?" Toph said almost to softly, she could her the girl in her voice. "Take my hand, you have to live while you can, Tophy, If you want to see so badly just trust me." Aang spoke, he spoke ordinary words, but those ordinary words were the most amazing words Toph had heard. Toph looked up, seeing for the first time, her Aangs eyes. "Aang! How are you doing this!" She said excitedly. "_She_ tought me how to heal major wounds. Your eyes were wounded when you were first born making you blind." He said happy for his love new eyesight . Toph looked Aang up and down, seeing him personaly for the first time. He had grey eyes, the airbenders were famous for it, light brown tossled hair, and his avatar tattoos. Aang was taller than her, but he was lean, so he was eaisy to knock down. He looked like a stranger, but Toph knew diffrently, she had held him before. She started to tear up, and stood a little taller so she could kiss him agian. After a few minutes or so, Aang broke the kiss and said "Take my hand, were going to see something that will amaze you." "How amazing is it?" Toph inquired as Aang started to get Appa reddy to fly. "Amazing." was all He responded. They sat on Appa, toph looking at the world around her for the first time. After ten minutes or so the arrived at an old abanded village. "Toph, this was were the first Earthbender and the Earth Kingdom was born." Aang said. Toph's eyes grew wide in responce she jumped off Appa and looked around. "This is just, wow," She kept saying. Aang stood in fornt of her, kneeled down, and said "Toph, will you do me a favor, and marry me?". Toph looked at the man infront of her and said "I dunno, I did stick around for 3 years... soo Uhh, Sure. "

**A/N: Hellooooo! Thank you for reading, my first real attempt at a Taang fic... :p I hope I did justice? Anyhooo Review are always welcome.. And yesh, they did grow old and cranky togher. :] **

**P.s. This was inspired by So You Think You Can Dance, Marco and Melanie danced togher to a song called _I got you, _and it was so beautiful, I had to write this! **

**Love, with many diffrent kinds of ways, **

**Lainey x_x**


End file.
